


TW - SQUIRREL'D

by surrenderdammit



Series: Teen Wolf FanArt [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, THEY'RE A THING, WERESQUIRRELS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I ACCIDENTALLY SQUIRREL'D STILES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW - SQUIRREL'D

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I'm 21 today! yayz and all that. I have champagne. and access to the internet. it could explain a lot of things.

**Author's Note:**

> weresquirrels are totally a thing.  
> that's happening.  
> in my mind.
> 
> so...
> 
> Derek scowls at cute things. he cannot handle it. Stiles' tail is just too fluffy. Derek finds it offensive.
> 
> also, nuts everywhere.  
> actual nuts. not just the crazy.
> 
> I'm stopping now.
> 
> I haven't even opened my birthday champagne. 
> 
> this sad night of solitude is not going to end well.


End file.
